dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Winona
|nick = The Handywoman |motto = "Anything can be fixed with hard work and elbow grease." |perk = Is a skilled builder Gets one free hit from the dark Brings her own tools |start item = |health = 150 |hunger = 150 |sanity = 200}} Winona is a Character exclusive to Don't Starve Together, released on September 13, 2017.https://twitter.com/klei/status/905565360081911808 Winona is described by Klei as "Armed with her indomitable spirit and trusty mending tape, Winona seems to have been plucked straight off the factory line and dropped into the world of Don’t Starve for something’s unfathomable amusement. There may be more to her arrival than it appears, however, as more than a few eyes will be watching the next move of the newest survivor…" Her leaked speech files reveal that she is a factory worker (though also described as an engineer) who dislikes laziness and things from high society. She is Charlie's older sister (likely mentioned in the William Carter Puzzles) and used to work for Voxola before the factory fire, giving her a rather prominent position in the game's lore. Special Power Winona starts with 3 Trusty Tapes in her inventory. She is able to take one free hit from Charlie per light source, meaning that she takes no damage or sanity loss from the first attack after entering darkness. Also, because she is a skilled builder, she takes half as long (0.5 seconds) as other Characters (1 second) to craft items. Tips *Due to her Trusty Tape, she can effectively repair clothing items where there are no hounds. This makes her a useful asset when Spelunking. *When paired with a Webber, Winona can make her Tape extremely easily, so the fact that the tape only has one use will not be a problem. *The Tape is useful for surviving tougher seasons, as some clothing items used to delay Freezing/Overheating are not durable enough to survive an entire Winter/Summer season. *Her building speed increase is useful when base building, for if all the items are crafted in one sitting, the amount of time saved is much larger. Trivia * Winona's voice sounds like tubulum. * Winona's existence as an official Character was announced on September 6, 2017. * A hotfix in late March 2017 accidentally added in her speech files into DST.http://forums.kleientertainment.com/topic/77026-charlies-sister-spoilers/ After they were noticed and discussed on the forums, the files got removed in the next update. * She is the first Character to be exclusive to Don't Starve Together. ** This may be because of lore-related reasons, as she wasn't in the world earlier. ** However, her speech files reveal that she has quotes for Adventure Mode items. * In the Metheus Puzzles, there was a small piece of writing that read 13/9/17, a hint at Winona's release date. ** She may also be the silhouette briefly seen through the Ancient Gateway in the What Lies Beyond? clip. * Her Character design bears a strong resemblance to Rosie the Riveter, a cultural icon who represented women that worked in factories during WWII. * She may have found Charlie at least somewhat annoying, according to her quote for a live Mandrake ("This is exactly what having a little sister's like."). * She seems to have lost something in the Voxola factory fire, judging from her quote for Winona as a firestarter ("Haven't we lost enough to fires, %s?") and burnt Rainometer ("Must fire take everything I love?"). Gallery Winona Portrait.png|Winona's Portrait. Winona_Map_Icon.png|Winona's icon in the Map. Winona_Guest_of_Honor_Skin_Portrait.png|Portrait of Winona's "Guest of Honor" Skin in DST. Winona_Survivor_Skin_Portrait.png|Portrait of Winona's "Survivor" Skin in DST. Winona_Shadow_Skin_Portrait.png|Portrait of Winona's "Shadow" Skin in DST. chrome_2017-09-13_15-19-04.png|Winona in the character selection screen. Winona_Confirmed_Poster.jpg|A promo poster for Winona, and her first appearance. References